


if we both stay

by mulgogish



Series: guess i need you [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Song fic, minor fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Changbin emerged from the room with a football helmet. Confusing Seungmin where the hell it came from."Okay," He hears Changbin sigh, standing at a safe distance from his boyfriend. "Let's talk."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: guess i need you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	if we both stay

_Monday_

Like a pillow flying so lightly into his way, Changbin ducks the phone from hitting his face. He hiss, pleading, apologizing for something he didn't know was worth getting his nose broken by the newest phone model. It happens quite a lot, it's nothing new— but the things getting thrown at him are new most the time. One time, Seungmin threw a plastic tea cup he's pretty sure they don't own at him. And it's actually something they would see on Chan's parents' house, but not theirs. Another time, an old version of an mp3 player hit him in the arm (that was his fault, Seungmin had been asking him to throw that away because it was spring cleaning, and it's practically broken). And a lot more Changbin couldn't really remember. 

As he go over the things Seungmin lovingly threw on him, said guy grunts five feet away from Changbin. The older whines, hands intertwining, asking for forgiveness. 

"Look, I didn't know what I did!" Changbin walks backward, seeing Seungmin walking towards him. "Really! I don't know why you woke me up with screaming." 

"Changbin." Seungmin then stops just a mere feet, rubbing his forehead as he closes his eyes. "Is Jisung more important than me?"

"What? No! Of course not, why would—"

"I told you my head hurt, and we ran out of advil! But you said _wait up, I'm with Jisung_." Seungmin was close to crying when he imitated Changbin's voice thru the phone last night. "Hyung, if it wasn't for the medicine I found in my bag pocket, I would've cried myself to death." 

Changbin's eyes softens, moving closer to wrap his arms around Seungmin's waist. "Hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't— I never mean that. I was with Jisung only because boss was keeping us up late. I'm sorry, Minnie." He kisses Seungmin on his hair, caressing the younger's back as he cries on Changbin's shoulder. 

_Tuesday_

  
Seungmin fumes as Changbin unlocks the front door and enters, tiptoeing as if his boyfriend isn't disappointingly looking at him from the living room. The older turns around, only to freeze seeing Seungmin, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes looking at him with all the questions unsaid. 

They stare at each other for what seems like two minutes. Changbin has one foot inside his shoe while the other pair is on his left hand. Seungmin shifted the weight on his left leg, feeling his right leg numbing from standing too long. 

"Where have you been? You said you're gonna come home early?!" 

  
Changbin opens his mouth, lifting a finger from the unoccupied hand while dropping the shoe in his hand, and haphazardly taking the other out of his foot. "One sec." He runs to their shared bedroom. A few moments later, Changbin emerged from the room with a football helmet. Confusing Seungmin where the hell it came from.

"Okay," He hears Changbin sigh, standing at a safe distance from his boyfriend. "Let's talk." 

Seungmin rolls his eyes before _trying_ to get Changbin to explain why he had been late, again. 

(It was because of Minho and Chan, they were having trouble taking care of their newly adopted child. Changbin was a nice enough co-worker, when Chan asked if he could take care of their baby for an hour or two because the couple were supposed to buy groceries.

"And, believe or not. My phone died! I couldn't leave Jiheon alone in the house. The parking lot was thirteen floors down.") 

  
_Wednesday_

Pretty sure they almost broke up last night when they talked about not telling each other everything. It wasn't like this before, like four years ago, when they started going out. Seungmin was peaceful, as always when he's new to the relationship. But as time pass, he would get anxious. He would doubt himself, if he's ever good enough for his partner. Lately, he hasn't been very honest about his emotions either. 

  
Changbin noticed this, one time during breakfast when he's waiting for the bread to toast as Seungmin brews their coffee. He sneaks a glance at the younger, seeing him rubbing his neck in frustration. It made him confused, since it's something Seungmin does when he's nervous, or scared, of something. 

"Baby," Changbin calls the other. Seungmin looks over at him and smiles. "You okay?" 

Seungmin opens his mouth, and then closes it. Contemplating whether to be real or continue to hide his emotions. He opens his mouth again, deciding to admit the truth. "I'm not, hyung."

Changbin frowns, but before he could ask why, Seungmin speaks up. 

"We've been together for, for four? five? years. It's the longest I've been with someone. The— The thing is, I'm scared. We've been fighting a lot." Seungmin exhales aloud, fighting the urge to cry. "And, and most of the time it's because of me. Overthinking. I tend to overthink, a lot. You've noticed, yeah. Of course." He scoffs, holding onto the back of the dining chair. 

Changbin looks at him with worry, hands coming to caress Seungmin's cheek. "Hey, hey. We're okay, right?"

Seungmin nods. "I hope so."

"We are. And even if you get mad at the most trivial thing, I'll still find it cute." Seungmin chuckles at his boyfriend's honesty. "I won't leave. And. And I know a lot of assholes made you sick, and hurt, and in pain. But, but not me, okay?"

Seungmin nods, again. Leaning into the touch of Changbin's calloused hand on his cheek. 

"I love you, remember that."

"I love you, too." 

  
_Thursday_

"Grocery! Grocery!" Seungmin chants, sitting on the passenger seat as he fixes the list on his note app. Changbin snickers, rubbing a hand on Seungmin's thighs to calm him down. 

It's Thursday, and Thursdays are always grocery day. It's the only time they have off. Seungmin being a professor, he's only got this day off this semester to actually bond with Changbin. Changbin's schedule is flexible, but since he knows Seungmin doesn't have work on Thursday, he makes time more for him on this day. 

He rounds a corner, seeing a familiar parking lot and parks the car easily. The younger jumps out first, excited to see the red sign of the supermarket they go to weekly. Changbin smiles, locking the car door after getting out. 

  
"What are you so excited about anyway?" Changbin teases his boyfriend. Seungmin glares at him from the side, and the older cackles. 

"Shut up, I'm making lasagna tonight!"

  
After picking up everything on the list (plus an extra box of froot loops. Even with Seungmin's attempt at a _no_ , Changbin still got them), they head back to the car. The sun was almost setting by the time they got to the parking lot. 

"And then, Minho hyung screeches. _Chan why didn't you check her diaper?!_ He was so pissed at hyung, I swear." Changbin retells the story of what happened last Sunday, when him and Jisung had to work from Chan's house because he's on dad duties. 

Seungmin laughs, almost losing balance, with one of their ecobags in his hand, by how hilarious he finds the parent life of Changbin's co-worker and his husband. "What did you and Jisung do?" He asked between hiccups. Changbin laughs at the younger's cuteness. 

"Honestly, we felt like we're their two older sons. It was scary. Minho hyung is way scarier when he's mad." 

Seungmin nods, opening the door to the passenger seat to set their groceries. "I can picture the two of you, eyes wide and horrified inside Chan's office."

"That's exactly what we looked like." 

_Friday_

  
Changbin finishes brushing his teeth, he walks toward the bed before jumping on the mattress, making Seungmin giggle. 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love," Changbin grunts, pulling Seungmin closer to him. The younger giggles even more when he's given butterfly kisses on his face. "You, and you, and you." 

"Yeah, a million times actually."

"You kept count?"

Seungmin looks up from snuggling onto Changbin's chest and hums. "Of course, it's more than the times I threw things at your face." 

The older cackles, squeezing Seungmin by the waist until he whines and hits Changbin's arm. "It would've been funny if you throwing things at me is more than the times I said I love you. Wouldn't it?" Changbin smiles fondly at Seungmin. The younger staring back at him with the same soft, fond look. 

"Thank you." 

"Hm?"

Seungmin smiles, leaning in to kiss Changbin's lips. "For staying." 

"What? Don't thank me for that. Why would you thank me for that?"

"Just say you're welcome!"

"Okay, well, _you're welcome."_ Changbin huffs, capturing Seungmin's lips once again. The younger giggles, enjoying how Changbin is gentle yet eager on biting the lower part of his lips. The kiss was heating for a moment, until they feel something jump on them. 

Changbin chuckles, patting the intruder's body softly, "I forgot we were dogsitting Kkami." 

Seungmin laughs, giving space for Hyunjin's dog to lay between the two of them. "Alright, I guess that's our cue to sleep." 

Changbin nods, smiling at his boyfriend while caressing Kkami's fur. "Okay, sleep tight, baby. You too, Seungmin."

"Hey!" 

"Love you."

" _Pff_ , love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
